


I Took The Good Times; I'll Take The Bad Times (I'll Take You Just The Way You Are)

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Eloping, Fluff, I feel like I don't need to mention that it's fluff at this point, M/M, Paris - Freeform, War Veteran Steve, Weddings, civilian bucky, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: War vet steve and civilian Bucky au - a simple ring exchange or a big wedding (OR BOTH ;D)





	I Took The Good Times; I'll Take The Bad Times (I'll Take You Just The Way You Are)

“I don’t think it technically counts as eloping if your father and I go with you.”  Bucky could hear the smile in his mother’s voice nonetheless.   

“We both want you there.  And we’ll have a few other people, too.  Becca already said she’d come.  So I guess it’s more of a destination thing?  Anyway, don’t tell me you wouldn’t have more fun than we will.”

She hummed.  “Fair enough.”  Bucky couldn’t hear her next words, likely muffled by her hand over the speaker, but she spoke again soon enough.  “Alright. We’re in.  When’s the flight?”

“Tomorrow evening.  We’ll pick you up?”

“I can’t wait, honey.”

Bucky hung up with a wide smile.  He and Steve (and Bucky’s parents) were going to Paris.  It was corny and romantic and he sort of sprung it on them and he and Steve were _so excited_ to get married.  They’d been to town hall already, so technically they were already married. But they were saving the rings for the ceremony.  Outside the Eiffel Tower (because Bucky wasn’t ashamed to admit to being a giant sap and also _he had Steve back_ so there wasn’t a lot he was willing to put off For Another Time anymore.  So getting married in front of the Eiffel Tower it was). And then an immediate start to the honeymoon by touring the Louvre and the Musee D’Orsey and every other museum in Europe they could get to in two weeks).

“What would you have done if she’d said no?”  Steve mused.

“I’d have driven you over there so you could make puppy eyes at her.”

Steve laughed.  “I’m impressed.  Solid backup plan.”

“Did you finish outlining the rest of our museum visits, by the way?”

“Mm.  I left some space for you, too.  What d’you wanna see?”

Bucky couldn’t help his dopey smile.  “You happy.”

Steve blushed.  “I’m blushing.  Stop. How is it possible you can still make me blush?  You giant sap.  Really, though.  What do you want to see?  We have two whole weeks.”

“I’d just like to get some down time with you.  Sit in some cafes and relax and just.  Enjoy being together.  You’ve –we’ve worked so hard the past couple of years and I want to celebrate that with some time to just… _be_.”

“You’ve been reading _Eat, Pray, Love_ again.” 

“So?”

“Nothing.”  Steve smiled. “Just observing.”

***

Steve had to admit that Bucky’s idea was perfect.  The weather was perfect and they were in the park that surrounded the Eiffel Tower and Bucky’s parents were there (and to be fair, so was Becca –she’d needed less convincing- and so weren’t Dugan and Clint). Winifred had brought a framed picture of Sarah and Joe Rogers with her and Steve cried only a little at the gesture.

Steve had felt like vibrating out of his skin more times than he could count the past couple of years, but this was the best reason he’d ever had.  

The ceremony wasn’t long and before he knew it, he had a gold and silver band on his finger, and so didn’t Bucky.  He couldn’t feel his cheeks he was smiling so wide and the weight on his finger was new but comforting (he kept wiggling his fingers to feel the band shifting along his skin).  

Clint and Dugan and Becca and Bucky’s parents were all clapping and congratulating them but Steve couldn’t hear them (it was a little like that ringing silence after – after something he doesn’t remember but his body does but he shakes the moment free –he’s not always able to, sometimes, but not always, and he attributes his success to his excitement).  He couldn’t look away from Bucky.  Couldn’t really even hear Bucky, if he was honest, but he could read his lips.  

“Love you, husband.”

Steve laughed, and pulled Bucky in for another kiss.  “Love you too, husband.”


End file.
